Finding Love
by spanishcutie185
Summary: Gabriella Montez is the new girl in school. She finds people to call friends, and people to call enemies. But what happens when she finds true love? Read to find out!
1. First Day of School

**Title: Finding Love**

**Chapter One: First Day of School**

**Gabriella's Point of View**

"**Mom, what if I don't fit in?" I said getting dressed for my first day of 11****th**** grade at a new school. **

"**You will, Gabriella. Just be yourself. Don't worry. Now hurry up and get dressed." My mother, said passing my doorway. **

"**Fine." I said and ran to the bathroom before my little sister, Vanessa, could get in. **

"**Mom!! Gabby took the bathroom and she takes hours!!" Vanessa whined. I rolled my eyes and started to put some makeup on. **

"**Gabby! You're going to miss your bus!" My mom yelled up the stairs. I ran out of the bathroom and went to my room to get my book bag and ran downstairs. **

"**I don't feel like eating Mom." I said taking a apple from the fridge. "I'll take something to go. Ok?"**

"**Alright" Suddenly, I heard the bus outside of the house and ran out the door. "Bye Mom! Love ya!"**

**I walked up to the bus as it stopped in front of me. "Hi" I said to the bus driver while walking into the bus. I walked to the second back seat of the bus and sat down. Suddenly I heard a voice coming from the other side of the bus, "Hi" a female voice said. I looked to see who it was, it was a girl with brown curly hair. **

"**Hi" I said.**

"**What' your name?" She said.**

"**My name is Gabriella. What's Yours?"**

"**I'm Taylor." she said and smiled a friendly smile. **

"**So your new, right?" Taylor asked.**

"**Yeah. It's my first year here." I said nodding my head. The bus stopped at the school. **

"**Cool. Well if you need anything or help just ask." She said getting up from her seat. We both got out of the bus laughing. I looked all around me. "Wow!" I said in amazement. "What?" Taylor said giggling. "It's huge!" I said laughing. "Yeah it is."**

**Taylor and I walked up to the main door of the school. My eye caught one guy. He was cute. Really cute. He had an East High Basketball Uniform on and was talking to his friends. "Hey Taylor… Who is that?" I pointed to him looking at Taylor. "Oh him. His name is Troy Bolton. He is the captain of the basketball team and the most popular guy in school." She said and opened the door for both of us. I looked at Troy one last time, and he looked at me and smiled, then I walked into the school. **

**I finally found my locker, number #184. I put my book bag in my locker and got my books for my first class. I closed my locker and someone bumped into me and I fell. "Ohh. I'm sorry." A male voice said. I looked at the person's face. It was Troy! "Ohh its ok." I said shyly. He offered his hand to help me up. **

"**I'm Troy." He said after I got up. **

"**I'm Gabriella." I said smiling. He smiled back.**

**I started to walk away. **

"**Wait!" I turned around to see him in front of me.**

"**Yeah?"**

" **Aren't you new here?" he asked.**

"**Umm… Yeah." I said.**

"**What's your first class?"**

"**Drama" I said looking at him smiling. **

"**That's mine too. Can I walk you?" he asked smiling.**

"**Umm.. Yeah I guess…" I said smiling. He smiled back at me. "So you play basketball?" I asked knowing the answering, **

"**Yeah. Captain." He said looking at me, smiling.**

"**That's' cool." I said, trying not to look at him.**

"**Here's the class…" He said, pointing to the classroom doorway. I went into the class room and Troy followed. **

**I went to Taylor's desk and smiled at her. "Hey" I said still smiling. "Hey" she said looking up from her book, smiling. **

"**Guess what?" I said excitedly.**

"**What?" she said anxious**

"**I like Troy Bolton…" I said thinking no one else was listening. But I guess I was wrong. **

"**Ohh really?" I heard coming behind me. "I'm Sharpay." She said smiling, "And I'm really sorry but Troy's mine." Taylor looked surprised. **

"**Ohh.. I'm sorry I didn't know he was seeing someone.." I said feeling stupid.**

"**I'm not." I looked behind…. And there was Troy!! **

**What will happen? Does Troy like Gabriella? How will Sharpay feel? Find out in chapter 2….. Titled… ****"Oh my gosh!"**


	2. Oh My Gosh!

**Chapter Two: Oh my gosh!!**

**Gabriella's POV**

'**Oh my gosh!" I thought to myself. 'What if he likes me?'**

"**Sharpay, I don't like you, ok?" Troy said with a straight face. The whole class was watching. I could tell Sharpay felt hurt by the expression on her face, but she was trying hard to hide it. "Oh.. Ok then, fine!" She said then stomped out of the classroom. Ryan, her brother, followed. I looked at Troy, he was looking at me smiling. I knew he heard me telling Taylor I liked him…. But what was his reaction? "Well…" Troy started then was interrupted by Mrs. Darbus coming into the classroom. "Hello Class. Today at lunch will be our try-outs for our leads for the Spring Musical. If any of you want to try out."**

**Everyone sat down in their seats,. Troy sat in front of the class, while I sat at the back. Troy kept looking back at me smiling. 'Oh my gosh! What if he asks me out!!' I thought to myself. 'Well, what other reason would their be for him to look back?' I asked myself.**

**The class flew by as I kept thinking about the possibilities of why Troy would be looking back.**

**Suddenly, the bell rang and everyone got up from their seats and left the classroom. I waited for Taylor while she was talking to Mrs. Darbus. **

"**Hey" I turned around and their was Chad.**

"**Hi" I said thinking it would be Troy. **

"**So I kinda heard your conversation with Taylor before class…" He started.**

"**Ohh… yeah." I said thinking 'Ohh Great!'**

"**Do you like Troy?" He asked eager to hear what I would say.**

" **Why?" I asked thinking why would he be asking me.**

"**Cuz…" He started then was interrupted by Taylor.**

"**Hey!"**

"**Hi" I said. "Ready?"**

"**Yeah, Lets go" Taylor said and left the class room.**

"**Bye" I said looking at Chad and followed Taylor out of the classroom.**

**  
"I need to stop by my locker real quick… I'll meet you in class. Ok?"**

"**Alright" Taylor said and left for class. I walked up to my locker and turned to lock to my combination. " 5- 3- …" I whispered to myself. "You know you shouldn't really be saying your combination out loud." I heard from the other side of me and it was Troy. I laughed. "I didn't think anyone was around." I said smiling at him. I laughed again while I opened my locker. Troy just kept staring at me. **

"**Are you ok?'" I asked looking at him. He didn't answer. I took my books out and closed my locker. **

**I looked at him again, "Troy?"**

"**Yeah?" **

"**Are you ok?" I asked.**

"**Yeah.. I'm fine…"**

"**Ok. I got to go to my next class. So I'll see ya later." I started to walk away to my next class. **

"**Gabriella…." I turned around. "Yeah?" **

"**Would you like to…… to…… sit with me at lunch or something?" He asked smiling.**

"**Umm…. Yeah.. Sure." I said trying to hide my excitement. "Alright." He said smiling. I walked away smiling. I turned back to see Troy again and I could tell he was happy. **

**Before I knew it, it was already lunch time.**

**I walked out of class, and there was Troy. "Hey"**

"**Hi" I said smiling. "How did you know what class I was in?" **

"**I have people…" He said and laughed. I laughed.**

**I walked to my locker and he followed. "So…." He said leaning on the locker next to mine. "So…." I repeated giggling. I turned my lock to its combination. He laughed. "Let's get to know each other…." He said. "Ok." I said putting my books in my locker and closing it. "Ok. So what do you like to do?" He asked me. I started to walk to the cafeteria and he followed. I thought. "Umm… I like to sing." I said looking for the cafeteria. "That's cool." He said "What do you like to do….? I know basketball but what else?" I asked him. He thought. "Umm.. I like golfing…." He said pointing to the cafeteria, He started walking to the cafeteria. "This way." I said laughing, walking away from the cafeteria towards the auditorium. "But.. The cafeteria is th-" he said then stopped. I smiled at him. **

**He followed me to the auditorium. Suddenly I heard music.**

"**Oh my gosh… do you hear that?" I asked him. "Yeah" **

"**Wow" I said in amazement. "That's really good."**

"**Yeah it is." He said agreeing with me. **

**I entered to auditorium and Troy followed.**

"**So do you have any siblings?" Troy asked still following me.**

"**Yeah. A little sister. Her name is Vanessa., she's 12. Do you?" I sat down in one of the seats, watching people try-out for the Spring Musical. "Nope. I'm an only child." He said sitting down next to me. **

"**Do you want to try out? He asked me.**

"**Umm.. I don't know. I don't sing very well in front of a lot of people." I said feeling embarrassed, **

"**That's ok. I think you should do it. I'll do it with you if you want…" He suggested.**

**Will Gabriella do it? Will Troy try out with her? Find Out in chapter 3… Titled… ****"I like you.. A lot!"**


	3. We were Singing

Chapter Three: I like you A lot!

"Umm…. I don't know." I said wanting to but scared to. 

"Come On!" He said. He got up, grabbed my hand and ran to Mrs. Darbus. "Go ahead." He whispered into my ear.

"Mrs. Darbus, I would like to audition." I said hoping she would let me.

"Alright. Do you have a partner? Or are you to sing alone?" She asked.

"Umm…" I looked at Troy. He smiled. "I'm her partner." He said.

"Oh.. This should be good." She said and sat down at the desk.

Troy and I walked to the stage, to where Kelsi, the pianist, was.

"Kelsi, give them the first song" Mrs. Darbus ordered. "Alright" she said and handed the song to Troy and I. I took the two microphones from the Mrs. Darbus's assistant, and gave one to Troy.

"Ready whenever you are, Ms. Montez and Mr. Bolton." Mrs. Darbus said impatiently.

Suddenly, the piano started and I heard Troy start to sing.

(Troy's part) looking at the song

_Livin' in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

(Gabriella's Part) looking at the song

_I never believed in _

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

(Troy) smiling at me

_Ohh_

(Gabriella) smiling at Troy

_To all the possibilities_

_Oooh._

(Both)

_I know_

(Gabriella) 

_That somethin has changed_

(Both)

_Never felt this way_

(Gabriella) 

_And right here tonight…_

(Both)

_This could be the start of somethin new_

(Gabriella)

_It feels so right_

(Both)

_To be here with you…. Ohh_

_And now lookin in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of somethin new_

(Troy)

_Ohh.. Yeah_

_Now how'd ever thought that… mmm…._

(Both)

_We'd both be here tonight_

(Troy)

_Ohh.._

(Gabriella)

_Yeah…_

We stopped singing, not knowing if we should go on or not. We both looked at each other and smiled,

"Wow." Mrs. Darbus and Kelsi said in amazement.

Suddenly the warning bell rang and we left the auditorium. "Wow!" Troy said in amazement.

"What?" I said smiling.

"You are a really good singer. You have an amazing voice!" He said smiling.

"Thanks. You do too," I said walking up to my locker and turning my lock for the combination.

"Well..." I started then was interrupted by Taylor and Chad. "Hey. Where were you guys?" They both asked. Troy and I just smiled at each other and laughed. Taylor and Chad looked confused. "No where, Just hangin' out." I said. "Whatev'" Taylor said and rolled her eyes. "Hey Captain, are we gonna practice today after school?" Chad asked looking at Troy. Troy looked at Chad, "Umm... Sure." He said and looked at me, "We gotta go for class." I nodded my head, "See- ya later." I said and smiled, he smiled and left, Chad walking behind him. I got my books and closed my locker. "Ok. Now that they're gone... Where were you guys really?" She asked while we were walking to our class. I smiled at her, "We were singing."

I know that was a short chapter, but i ran out of what to wright. lol. i need reviews and ideas plz! Thanxs. And check out my other story titled... "I think I'm starting to like Love." with Troy's POV.


	4. My Sister said WHAT!

Chapter Four: My sister said WHAT!?

(Next day)

I woke up this morning feeling refreshed and excited for today. I went into the shower to wash my curly/wavy brown hair. As soon as I got out i got dressed into my skirt that was just above the knee and a red tanktop, since it was warm out today, and went to Vanessa's room.

"Hey Nessa?" I said poking into her doorway.

"Hey Gabi. What's up?" She said turning to look at me from the mirror; she was putting make-up on.

"Do you have my mascara? I can't find it..." I said entering her room putting my hands on my hips.

"Nope." She said shocking her head. She went back to looking at herself in the mirror. "Fine" I said and walked out of her room. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen to find my mom making breakfast.

"Hey Mom" I said sitting at the table.

"Hey Honey" She said turning around facing me.

"Do you know where my mascara is? I can't find it." I said looking at her.

"Does Vanessa have it?"

"She said no." I said shaking my head.

"Check your room" My mother suggested.

"I did-" I was cut off my Vanessa yelling down the stairs. "I found it Gabi! I'll put it in your room"

"Alright." I said heading up stairs to my room.

I found Vanessa in my room putting the mascara on my dresser. "There you go," She said smiling and left my room.

As soon as I was done with my make-up and hair, my mom called me from down stairs. "Gabi... A boy named Troy is here. Come down stairs!" She yelled up the stairs.

I ran down the stairs gracefully to find Troy standing in the doorway of the house. "What's your name?" My sister asked him. "Troy." He said smiling at her. "Oh..." Vanessa started. "I've read about that name before..." She thought. "OHH YEAH! You're the guy my sister has a crush on." Troy's face turned red. "I read it in her diary. Do you like my sister?" Vanessa asked curious to hear the answer. I ran up to Vanessa and Troy. "Hi!' I said out of breath.

"Hi" he said relieved to see me. "Vanessa, leave... please." I said looking at her. "Fine" She said rolling her eyes and walked to the kitchen.

"Sorry…" I said feeling embarrassed. "It's ok. She's cute. Like her sister." He said smiling at me. My face turned red fast.

"So..." I started. "Why are you here?" I asked still knowing my face was red from blushing.

"Oh... right…" He cleared his throat. "I didnt know if you had a ride or not... and i was wondering if i could drive you to school...?" He asked eager to hear what i would say.

"Umm..." I started. "Yeah. That's sounds good." I said smiling.

"Follow me." I said leading him to my room. "This is your room?" He asked in amazement.

"Yeah" I said. "Why?"

"It's much... More cleaner then my room." He said laughing.

"Oh." I said giggling. I walked up to my balcony door where my bookbag laid on the floor and grabbed it.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, lets go." I said walking out of my room, down the stairs to the kitchen. "Mom, I'm leaving."

"Alright. Nice to meet you Troy." She said.

"You too Mrs. Montez. And you too Vanessa." He said smiling at both of them.

I started walking out the door, when Troy and I heard Vanessa and my mom talking about Troy.

"Mom, Troy is hott." Vanessa said.

"Vanessa Faith Montez!" My mother said surprised to her that from Vanessa.

"Well... he is." She said scared.

I closed the door. Troy started laughing. My face turned red again. We started walking to his convertible red Lamborghini. We both got in.

"Don't worry... I get that a lot." He said still laughing. He started up the car.

"Well... you are..." I said mumbling under my breath.

"What?" He asked, knowing what i had said. He drove out of the drive way unto the street.

"Oh... nothing." I said smiling at him.

"So your sister said you had a crush on me..." he said smiling at me, then looking back at the road.

"My sister said WHAT!?" I halfway screamed. "I mean... Umm..." I said feeling a knot in my stomach. Troy stopped at a red light and looked at me. "It's ok." He said. "I..." He stuttered then cleared his throat. "Let's say i have a crush on you to"

I smiled at him and he smiled back. We leaned into kiss then... BEEP! BEEP! Troy and I looked at the light and it was green. Troy started driving away from the light. 'Why!!? Why!!?' I thought to myself. Troy drove to the school parking lot.

We finally arrived at school and Troy parked the car in a spot near the school. He turned of the car and looked at me.  
"Can we try that again?" He asked smiling, hoping i would say yes. I nodded my head and smiled.

He put his hand on my cheek and gave me the greatest kiss of my teenage life!

After 4 minutes, we parted. He smiled at me and i smiled back at him. I kissed him again. He deepened the kiss.

Then out of no where we heard... "Troy?"

We parted and looked to see it was Coach Bolton also known as Troy's dad.

I sank in my seat.

"Ah... Dad. Hi." he said looking at his dad then at me then at his dad again.

Troy's dad just gave him a really bad "look" pretty much saying, 'What the hell are you doing? Who is she? Why in your new car?'.

I looked back to the backseat to get my bookbag. "Umm... Troy I'm gonna go." I said about to get out of the car then was stopped by Troy.

"No, It's ok, stay." He said looking at me then at his dad. "Dad, this is Gabriella Montez. The girl i was telling you about..." He said smiling at me then at his dad. 'Oh my gosh! He talks about me!' I thought excitedly to myself.

"Oh yeah. You're the girl. Nice to meet you." He said still looking upset at Troy. "You too Coach Bolton." I said smiling. Suddenly we heard the warning bell. I looked at Troy he was looking at me in a panicking way. "Dad, we should go. We don't want to get detention." He said looking at his dad. Coach Bolton nodded his head. "Alright. Go."

I got out of the car with my bookbag. Troy got out with hi bookbag also and put the alarm on his car. We both ran o the main door of the school to get to our lockers.

Is Troy's dad mad? Will Troy and Gabriella be Troyella? Will they be late for there first class? Find out in the next chapter. Review plz!


	5. Is your Dad Mad?

Chapter Five: Is your Dad Mad?

"Oh my gosh!" I said, while running into the school.

"Is your dad mad at you now??" I asked looking at Troy.

"I really don't know but I'm not gonna hide how I feel anymore." He said looking at me with his ocean blue eyes.

I looked at him confused.

"Gabriella, I love you…." He said looking into my dark chocolate eyes.

"What?" I asked in shocked.

"I love you." He repeated, waiting an answer.

I just stood there. I didn't know what to say.

Yeah, I loved him, but……

"Troy…. I…" I said not able to get it out of my mouth.

I saw the expression on his face and he looked hurt, he hung his head to the floor.

(And no he didn't hang himself he just looked at the floor.)

"I love you too." I said smiling. Suddenly, his face looked up at me, smiling. "What?" he asked.

"I love you" I said repeating him. He smiled at me.

I leaned towards him 'til there was no space let between us and kissed him.

"Gabi…"

"Yeah?" I said looking into his blue eyes.

"Will… Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. I kissed him.

I nodded. "Yes!" I said excitedly.

"Oh my Gosh! I totally forgot! Homeroom!" I said panicking. "Oh my gosh!" he said.

"We are so gonna get detention!" I said.

"Come on!" He said grabbing my hand, like he did when we were going to audition, and ran to homeroom.

We managed to get in before Mrs. Darbus even noticed. Wait! No… she noticed.

"Glad for you to finally join us Mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez." She said looking towards the doorway where Troy and I were holding hands. The rest of the class looked at us as well. Shocked faces covered everyone's faces.

We started walking to our seats, smiling. We finally parted our hands. Our friends gave us weird faces, but we didn't really care.

"Gabi?" Taylor said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" I said smiling, not able to stop smiling.

"You and Troy?" She asked interested. I nodded my head. "Yeah!" I said practically screaming out of excitement. "Ms. Montez, is there something wrong?" Ms. Darbus asked looking directly at me. Everyone, especially Troy, was looking at me. "Umm…." I looked at Troy, he was smiling at me. "No. Everything is perfect." I said looking at Troy, then at Ms. Darbus. Troy smiled at me.

Troy's POV

Wow! She is gorgeous. I thought to myself. "Dude?" Chad said.

"Yeah?" I said still distracted.

"What is goin on? With you and Gabi?" He asked very interested. "Well…" I started. "No way!" He said out of disbelief.

"Dude… I haven't told you anything yet…" I told him confused. "Oh. I know. I just think I already now. You goin out with Gabi now right?" He asked looking at me.

"Yeah, I am." I said looking at Gabriella.

Gabriella's POV again.

I couldn't pay attention in class. I kept thinking about Troy and I together. I kept thinking about Troy.

The class kept drugging on and on.

Finally, when class was over I explained the whole story to Taylor, my best friend. "Wow! He said he loved you?" she said getting up from her desk. "Yeah." I said walking to her desk. "Wow!" she said in amazement. "That's so romantic."

"Yeah, I know. Do you-" I was interrupted by Troy. "Hey" he said smiling. I smiled at him. "Hey" "Hey Troy" Taylor said. "Well, Gabi, I'll meet you in the next class, ok?" Taylor said. I nodded. "Alright" I said. Troy put his arms my waist. Taylor smiled and walked out of the classroom.

"So, girlfriend of mine…" He started smiling at me, then was interrupted my Sharpay.

"What!" Sharpay screeched. "What do you mean "Girlfriend"?" She asked. I looked at Troy, he looked at me and smiled. "Yeah" He said. "Why Sharpay?" You thought I was going to ask you?" He asked. Sharpay nodded her head. "Oh. Well, sorry. I love Gabriella." He said proudly. "LOVE?!" she shrieked.

"Yup." He said to her and looked at me. I smiled at him. "Bye Sharpay" I said and waved bye to her. She stomped out of the classroom.

"So, back to what we were saying," Troy started.

"Yeah?" I said walking out of the classroom with Troy's hand still around my waist. "You wanna hang out after school today?" He asked while looking at me, still walking. "Umm…" I thought. "I don't know." I teased.

"Oh really?" He said in a teasing way. "Yeah. I really don't know. My mom is working late today and I have to take care of Vanessa." I said. "Unless, you still wanna come over…" I said with a grin. "Yeah. I will" He said and kissed me. "I gotta go but I'll meet you after school in front. Ok?" He said taking his arm, around from my waist. "Alright" I said walking the opposite direction. "Love you." He yelled across the hall. "Love you more" I teased and went to my class.

Check out the next chapter and plz review! Thanxs!


	6. Home Alone With Troy and Vanessa

Chapter Six: Home Alone with Troy (and Vanessa)

Gabriella's POV 

After school, I waited for Troy in front of the school. "Hey" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Troy smiling. "Hi" I said smiling.

"So, I got to go do something with my dad first but I'll be at your house around 4:37pm, alright?" He said looking at me.

"Yeah, that's fine. It will give me time to get ready." I teased. "Ms. Montez, you know I am not that kind of guy." He said, in a teasing way. "I think I know that." I laughed. He started walking me to my bus. "Well, I'll see you later, promise." He said smiling. He started walking away to his car. "Ok. Bye." I started walking into my bus and stopped. I ran after him. He turned around to face me and I kissed him. After we had parted he kept his eyes closed for a second and opened them, "Love you" I said and ran to my bus. "Love you too." He said in amazement.

Outside of my House

As soon as I got of the bus, I looked in my purse for my keys and unlocked the front door to my house. I went into the kitchen and looked at the clock it was 3:30pm. I have an hour before Troy came over.

"Nessa?" I called out from the bottom of the stairs with my bookbag still on my shoulder. "Im my room" I heard coming from her bedroom. I up to my bedroom door and opened it. There sat everything how I left it. I opened my balcony door so you could see the screen door. I put my bookbag on the floor of my dresser and walked out of my room to Vanessa's room. "Vanessa?" I knocked on the door. "Come in" She said. I heard loud music from her room. I opened her door to find her on her computer. She turned around to look at me, "Hey Sis" she said and smiled. "Hey Ness'" I said walking to her bed. "What's up?" she asked turning back to the computer monitor. "Actually, I need to talk to you." I said sitting on her bed.

"Ok. Are you ok?" She said turning around to face me again looking worried. "No, I'm fine. Actually, since mom is coming home late I invited a friend." I said looking at her CD collection. Starting from the All-American Rejects to Daddy Yankee to JoJo to Yisin y Wandel. She had all the CDs a girl could imagine of. "Cool. Is it Taylor?" She asked curious.

"Umm, no." I said hoping she wouldn't ask who it was.

"Then who is it?" She asked. I thought. "Oh. Umm. You met him this morning. Remember?" I said giving her hints. "O-M-G! It's TROY!?" She screamed. I nodded my head and smiled. "Oh my gosh! Gabi!" She started, "He is so HOTT!

"I know! And umm… he is kinda my boyfriend now…" I said getting up from her bed. Her mouth dropped open. "You are so lucky." She said getting up from her computer chair. "I know." I said laughing. "And he is coming over in like an hour." I said excitedly. Her mouth dropped open again. "What?" he said in disbelief.

I walked to my room and Vanessa followed. "Oh yeah, and the best part was that he said he loved me! Loved me!" I said walking into my room. "Awh! That's so cute!" she said walking to my bed to sit down. "What did you say?" She asked. "Oh. I said I loved him to" I said walking into my bathroom to brush my dark brown hair. "Wow!" she said trying to digest all of this at once. "What time is it?" I asked her fixing my make-up. She looked at my pink digital clock on my bedside table. "It's 4:05pm." She said. "What time is he coming over?

"He said he had something to do with his dad, so around 4:30pm." I said walking out of my bathroom and to my closet. I was searching my closet to find something else to wear. "So when he is here, Vanessa, try to do your own thing. Alright?" I said turning back to see her. "What? But- Why?" She complained. I gave her a look. "Fine then" She said. But don't be doing 'you know what'." She said laughing. "Ok. First of all, Troy isn't that kind of guy and second of all, ewh!" I said. "Good. So do you need any help on what to wear?" She asked eager to help.

"Yeah sure. Come on and help." I said. She jumped off my bed and ran to where I was.

Twenty minutes later, I finally found what to wear. I had chosen a gold Baby Phat T-shirt with some flare type jeans. I put them on. "How do I look?" I asked Vanessa. "Wow! You look great!" She said. "Awesome!" I said. "What time is it?" I asked. "It's 4:27!" She said practically screaming her lungs out. I started to panic.

"Go to your room and act casual, ok?" I said. "Alright" She said walking to her room. I looked at myself in the mirror once last time. I left my room and went downstairs to make sure that it was all nice and neat. Suddenly, I heard the doorbell ring. I ran to the door. I took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hi" I said smiling. "Hey" Troy said. I looked at him he looked like he had taken a shower and everything. "Come on in" I said inviting him into my house. "Thanks and wow! You look really nice" He said walking into the house. "Thanks." I said and kissed him.

Suddenly I heard, "Gabi!" it was Vanessa. We parted and Troy looked up on top of the staircase where my sister stood. "Oh. Hi Vanessa" He said smiling.

"Hi" She said blushing. He laughed and looked at me. "What Vanessa?" I said walking to the bottom of the stairs. Troy followed me and took of his jean jacket.

"Oh. Nothing, I heard the doorbell ring." She said smiling. "I'll go back into my room now." She said walking into her room and closing the door.

Troy walked to the couch and motioned me to follow.

I sat down next to him. "Hi" I said smiling. "Hi" he said smiling. "So…" I started, then the phone rang. Troy moaned in disappointment. "Hold on" I said and ran to the kitchen to get the phone.

I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Gabriella?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"You don't remember? It's……"

Hey! I did a cliffy!!!! Haha. Anyways I need lots of reviews if you guys want me to do another chapter plz! Ohh and more ideas! Thanxs sooo much! love Amanda


	7. Who?

Chapter Seven: Who?

Gabriella's POV

(On the phone)

"Who is this?" I said.

"Wow. You really don't remember?" The person on the other line said. I looked at Troy who looked worried.

"Ok. If this is some kind of prank I'm gonna hang up." I said in a threatening way.

"Fine. Fine. I'll tell you who I am." The person said. I noticed it was a guy's voice. Troy got up from the couch and headed towards where I was. "Ok, so who is this?" I said leaning against the wall looking at Troy.

"Ok. It's… Me. Me meaning Nick." He meaning the voice said. I looked at Troy who still looked worried. He mouthed 'who is it?'

"Who?" I asked in shock. "It's Nick… Nick Jones. Remember in 7th grade. I heard you moved to Albuquerque and I got your number from the phone book." Nick said.

"Oh. I don't think I- Wait! Oh my gosh! How are you?" I said shocked to her from my first crush and boyfriend Nick Jones.

"I'm good. How are you?" He asked. "I'm good. Listen can you call later, because I have someone over my house…?" I asked.

"Yeah, Of course. Is 9:00pm ok?" He asked. "Yeah, that's sounds good. Talk to you later. Bye" I said and hung up.

(Off the phone)

"Who was that?" Troy asked worried and confused. "Oh. An old friend of mine." I said walking to the couch. Troy followed me. "Oh. Alright." He said. I sat on the couch and he sat next to me. "So…" He said leaning towards me. "So…" I said repeating him and leaned in. Are lips touched but was interrupted by Vanessa walking down the stairs. "EWW!" she said looking at us in shock. We quickly separated and looked at each other then at Vanessa. "What Vanessa?" I asked. "Jeez! Get a room!" she said still in shock. "What do you want V?" I asked again. She started calming down and said, "It's 7:00pm. It's time for dinner." I totally forgot about dinner. "Oh, Right. Umm…" I looked at Troy then at Vanessa who was waiting impatiently. "Umm… ok. I'll order Pizza!" I said. "Is that ok?" I looked at Troy and then Vanessa. Vanessa nodded and started walking to one of the couches. "Yeah. Sure." Troy said smiling. "Alright, I'll be right back." I said getting up to go to the kitchen to order the pizza.

"So, do you really like me sister?" Vanessa asked. Troy nodded. "Yeah. Of course" He said. "Good. I want my sister to be happy and you seem to make her very sister." Vanessa said smiling. "Bro in - law" She said winking.

I know very short but I had nothing else to write!!! Review please! I need ideas!! Thanks! Love, Amanda!


	8. Nick

**Hey, I'll like to give a special thanxs to… CompetiveSwimmaChick, thanxs sooo much!! Review plz!**

**Chapter Eight: Nick**

**Gabriella's POV**

**After Troy had left, I went to my room with the home phone. I changed into my PJ's and sat on my bed waiting for Nick to call back. I looked at the clock, it read 9:05pm. Did he forget? I really want to talk to him. I don't know why though. It's not like I'm falling for him again. Wait, am I? No. I'm with Troy. I love Troy and he loves me. **

**Suddenly, the phone rang. I quickly ran to my bedside table and answered it. "Hello?"**

"**Hey, Gabriella?"**

"**Yeah. Nick?" **

"**Yup."**

**I walked to my balcony and sat on the bench. "So, how are you?" I asked. "Good. You?" **

"**I'm good."**

"**So, who was over?" He asked. "Oh. Umm, my- uh…" I shuddered. "Let me guess, boyfriend?" I sighed. "Yeah." Right then I heard music coming from my pants' pocket. It was my cell phone. It was a text message from Troy. "What was that?" Nick asked. "Oh. My cell phone. I got a text message." I said assuring him that it was my cell phone. I looked at my cell phone and opened the message, it read:**

**Hey, What r u doing?**

**-Troy**

"**So, how did you know I moved to Albuquerque?" I asked typing back at text to Troy. "Oh. Well, do you remember Lindsay?" I thought for a second. We used to be my bffs, until I moved, of course. "Yeah. Why?" **

"**Well, she found out from her mom that you, your mom and your little sister made moved here and she told me." He explained. "Oh. Of course, Lindsay mom works with my mom. Duh!" I said feeling stupid. He laughed. "Yeah" He said. **

**Suddenly, I heard my cell phone again. I pulled it out of my pocket, it was another text from Troy. It read:**

Hey, What r u doing?

-Troy

Nothing on the phone, u?

-Gabi xo

**Cool. Nothing, thinking about u.**

**-Troy**

**I blushed. And sent another text. I smiled thinking about Troy. "So, what are you doing?" Nick asked, breaking the silence. "Oh nothing. I'm just sitting on the bench on my balcony." I said focusing back to our conversation. "What are you doing?" I asked. **

"**Nothing really. Talking to you of course." He said slightly laughing. I laughed. "So what have you been up to?" I asked. Then, again, I heard, yup you guessed it, my cell phone. I flipped it opened and read:**

Awww. That's sweet. I miss u.

- Gabi xo

**I have a present for u. Hold on.**

**- Troy**

**What did he mean? Oh well. "Well, nothing. I go to East High and -" **

"**I've never seen you there before. I got to East High. Why haven't I seen you?" I said watching a figure walk across my lawn. OMG! Is that Troy? Oh no. He might get mad that I'm talking to Nick, especially if he doesn't know him. "Well, I'm starting tomorrow." I heard Nick say on the other line. "Oh, well, I got to go. But I'll see you tomorrow. Bye" I said and hung up the phone before I gave Nick a chance to say anything. I kept watching the figure as it started climbing the tree next to my balcony. When the person had came to the top of the tree, I noticed it was Troy. He climbed unto my balcony. "Hey babe" He greeted by kissing me. "Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked walking into my room holding hands with Troy. "What? Not happy to see me?" He teased. I laughed. "No. I'm love seeing you. It's just I didn't expect you to come. That's all." I said smiling sitting on my bed, Troy next to me. I heard a knock on my door. "Shhh." I whispered to Troy and he nodded. I walked to the door and opened it a little crack. I sighed, it was Vanessa. "What?" I asked relieved to see it was her instead of my mother. "Well, I heard something come from your room and I wanted to make sure you were ok." She said peeking through my door. I closed it a little more. "Well, I'm fine. As you can see." I said smiling. Vanessa pushed the door open. For Vanessa's age, she was very strong. "I knew it! I knew it!" She yelled repeating it, pointing at Troy, jumping up and down. "Shhh. Vanessa! Mom will here you!" I said closing my door and walking to my jumping sister. "No she won't. Unless she could hear me from work, "Vanessa said calming down and with a little sarcasm. "Oh." I felt stupid (again). Troy laughed.**

**Vanessa finally stopped jumping up and down and sat on my bed next to Troy. She kept staring and him. I could tell Troy felt uncomfortable. I laughed. "Alright. Troy, why did you come again?" I asked breaking the silence. Vanessa looked at me then back at Troy. "Oh yeah. I forgot." He said and laughed then looked at me then at Vanessa. He wanted to do this in private. "He, Ness' can you go get something to drink for Troy?" I asked, just wanting her to leave. "Do I have to?" She said complaining. She looked back at Troy. "Please" He said and smiled. She smiled and gave in. She got up and headed for the door. "Your lucky your cute, Bolton!" She said and walked out of my room and closed to door. **

"**So, now that she is gone. What did you come here for?" I asked relieve to be alone with just Troy. "Right. Umm… I wanted to give you something." He said and took a pink box out of his coat pocket. OMG! What is that? Please don't tell me, he's gonna propose!! Oh God! Help ME!**

**He handed me the box and he smiled. I opened it and there was………..**

**Hahaha! Cliffy! Lol u guys probably hate me right? Lol. Anyways I need reviews! Thanxs. **

**Luv ya!**

**Amanda**


End file.
